


We Finally Did It!

by AnnieM



Series: The Ben and Meg series [3]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, suggestion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/pseuds/AnnieM
Summary: It has been building to this, the wedding of Benton Fraser and Margaret Thatcher.  With new and old friends, the couple take their vows.





	We Finally Did It!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told that my writing is not always very descriptive. I do listen, I hope you find this story an improvement!  
> Alliance owns most of the characters. All orginal characters are mine.  
> All mistakes made are mine alone.

June, 2005

For the past three months, Ben Fraser and Meg Thatcher, have worked for this moment. Their friends had supported them in this endeavor, often kidding the couple. Their looks of love making their friends smile.

Meg found a sweet little white chapel in Yellowknife; one saved from the turn of the last century. It held about one hundred people, just the right amount. It had been in one of the older neighborhoods, in the old mining areas. But the church was out of place now; it was saved for historical purposes. It's steeple was from a bygone era.

The chapel was placed in a beautiful meadow, two miles outside of the city limits of Yellowknife. It had no regular congregation; it was often used for special occasions and weddings. In the summer the scenery was magnificent.

Rosy Paintbrush, Yellow Alpine Africa, Purple Liquorice-Root, White Cotton Grass, Fleabane Daisies and Fireweed; they were all blooming in the meadow surrounded by birch trees. It made a most wondrous portrait for any occasion on a summer day. 

Entering the chapel, the old pine pews, walnut stained, ten on each side; they had been polished for the occasion, and sat gleaming brightly. A small podium, draped in red and white silk cloth; it stood in reverent silence, waiting for the blessed event.

Red and white rose nosegays, with blue and gold streamers, were on each pew. Red and white chrysanthemums, interfaced with maple leaves, in red pots on pedestals, framed the front of the altar area.

Ray and Stella Vecchio had come up from Florida. Francesca and Renfield Turnbull came in from Ottawa. Elaine Besbriss and Harding Welsh came with a great deal of presents, from all of the couple's friends in Chicago.

The Commissioner and his wife, also the Deputy Commissioner of District G and his wife would attend. Two people from Meg's office, who won the straw draw; they would bring the presents from Meg's co-workers and friends.

Eielson Post sent Karen McMasters to represent them. Constable McMasters had formed a bond with Fraser, she shared his love of nature and living things. The hamlet sent along a walrus pelt for the couple's bed on their wedding night, along with presents from all the Mounties at the post.

It was a beautiful early Summer day. The month of June had the most marvelous weather, along with the bridal traditions of women throughout the ages. As the church filled up with the happy couple's friends and family; the nervous bridal party was in the back. They were putting the finishing touches on their uniforms and outfits.

The two Rays had convinced the ladies to drop the yellow ties, for blue and yellow ones. They felt it balanced the outfit better. Stella found the perfect piece of jewelry to finish her look. Maggie would be in her dress uniform.

Now all that was left was the bride and groom. It was two in the afternoon on June the twelth, two thousand and five; Sergeant Benton Fraser arrived at the church, on a black RCMP issue mount. He dismounted, changed his gloves to white ones, and waived to friends and co-workers. Ben looked a bit nervous, but stood straight and tall; he looked every bit the prince charming of the fairy tales. 

Ben was escorted to the back rooms to wait for Meg's arrival. He shook hands with both Rays, and spent his last few minutes fidgeting with his collar. His groomsmen tried to calm him down.

At two-fifteen a black open-air carriage arrived, with two white steeds in the lead. The Deputy Commissioner, in Full Dress uniform was driving; Meg, in her Mess Dress uniform was radiant, with the biggest smile on her face. The Commissioner, in Full Dress, accompanying her; the two officers looked almost royal sitting in the carriage.

The Commissioner first left the carriage, then helped Meg out, her long skirt flowing with her every movement. As the two entered the chapel, the honor guard raised their swords, forming a gleaming arch. The Deputy Commissioner followed five paces back.

After a few minutes, the wedding preamble started and Stella proceeded up the isle, followed by Maggie. Both women carried small bouquets of red and white roses, with maple leaves entwined. Then Diefenbaker came up the isle slowly, the rings on a ribbon of red around his neck. Normally he would go first; but since he had to go slowly, Dief waited until last.

As they prepared to walk down the isle, the Commissioner asked, "Meg, are you ready for this"?

Meg replied, "I have waited for this most of my adult life, I just did not realize it"!

He then answered, "Let's get on with it," and guided her forward, Meg clutching a bigger matching bouquet.

Ben, regal in his Dress Serge, stood even straighter at the sound of the wedding march. He spied Meg coming up the isle; that smile that had only been seen by Ray Kowalski once, came out again. It seemed infectious; the same smile broke out over the entire wedding party.

Both Rays stood straight and proud in red and blue, with Diefenbaker in a red bow tie and blue collar. The rings glistened hanging from his neck. Dief looked like he was smiling.

Maggie and Stella were on the brides side. Maggie in her Dress Serge; Stella in a blue dress, with a red bolero jacket and a gold necklace. Both women were glowing, just as proud of the bride.

The RCMP Chaplain asked, "Who gives this woman"?  
The Commissioner said, "I do," and both stepped forward. He presented Meg to Ben, and retreated to the first pew. Meg then handed her bouquet to Maggie.

Ben was in full blush, Meg was slightly shaking as they stood together, with their friends support. They took the simple vows of love, honor and cherish, then exchanged rings. The Chaplain bellowed,  
"If any one here, has any reason these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace"!

Both Rays turned around quickly, shooting looks that could freeze hell, daring ANYONE to say something! After a moments peace, the Chaplain said,  
"Let those who life has brought together, let no one tear assunder!  


Now, by the powers invested in me by the Dominion of Canada, I now pronounce you, Benton and Margaret, husband and wife! You can kiss him now Meg"!

The whole church broke out in laughter, Meg blushed a bright red hue, and proceeded to follow her orders! After about a half-a-minute, the couple parted, with eyes only for each other.

Ben and Meg proceeded down the isle, after a few minutes of repose, then out the church. The honor guard raised their swords again; the couple walked under them to the carriage. Their friends threw bird seed at them. They preferred this to rice, it would make the birds very happy.

The carriage took the couple to the reception in the banquet room of the Chateau Nova. The reception was scheduled to start at three, and go to six in the afternoon. They had the honeymoon suite for two days, then a trip out to Ben's cabin for four days. Diefenbaker would stay with Ray and Maggie for the week

The reception food was the standard fare, chicken, beef, vegan, with an open bar. Both Rays took advantage of the bar and were slightly loose after a half-a-hour.

Ray Kowalski clinked a glass, and then made the introduction, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Fraser"! The couple then relaxed and proceeded to their table. Ray invited the gathered guests to sit and dine.

The groomsmen had flipped a coin, Vecchio got to make the best man toast,  
"When Ben first came to Chicago, looking for his father's murderer; I was a little sceptical of him. He seemed too good, too true. As I got to know him, I found he really was that, a good, true man. He became the best friend, next to my wife, that I've ever known. Now, he has finally found his best friend and mate. I did not think it could happen. They are both so alike in so many ways, but so different in many other ways. But the similarities won out, and smoothed the differences. So here's to Ben and Meg, may you be happy forever"!

Glasses clinked, and the champagne was drank. Ben opted for half-a-glass, and gingerale for the rest of the reception. Meg limited herself to two glasses. They held hands, with Meg playing footsies under the table.

The first dance was to, "Could I Have This Dance"? by Anne Murray. Everyone joined them on the dance floor for the next half-a-hour. Then the cherry-chocolate wedding cake was cut. Ben ever the gentleman, DID NOT smush the piece of cake in Meg's face.

Another half-a-hour of dancing and eating, then the garter and bouquet were to be thrown. Meg sat down, and judging from the appreciative whistles when her legs showed, Ben was thought to be one lucky guy! He CAREFULLY removed the garter, while Meg frowned. McMasters caught the bouquet; Meg's assistant, newly promoted Corporal John Crider, caught the garter. To the Mounties embarrassment, everyone was trying to get them together. Both of them hid from well-meaning people for the rest of the reception.

At five-fourty-five, Ray and Stella gathered the wedding gifts, and put them in the explorer that they rented. They would take them to Meg's apartment. The new apartment that Ben and Meg picked out, would not be ready until the first of July.

Meanwhile, Ray and Maggie Kowalski had let the guests know at five-thirty that the bar would be closed; the reception hall would close at six o'clock. Soft drinks and fruit juice would be available until close. The two would check to see that everyone was sober, or took a cab home. Three designated drivers also stood by to give lifts to those who needed them.

Ben and Meg quietly left out at five-fifty, and proceeded up to the honeymoon suite. They asked for no elaborate extras, just peace and quiet for the night. A bucket of champagne and a big bottle of gingerale was all they found. Ben had carried Meg over the threshold, much to her dismay. Then he placed her on the bed, on top of the walrus pelt.

Meg went into the bathroom to change, while Ben changed around the bed. Meg came out in a red with black trim bustier, black stockings and mule pumps.

Ben in a silk tee and red silk boxers, was even more moved then he had been about the red teddy. He swooped her up; the bustier and stockings did not stay on for long, neither did Ben's tee and boxers. A box of Lucky 13's had been left on the night stand. 

For the next seven days, all the happy couple knew was each other. Bob and Caroline's ghosts made an appearance in the cabin; they welcomed their new daughter-in-law, then quickly left. Meg now knew why Ben talked to himself. She wondered if she had gone crazy. But seeing his parents still together after life, Meg felt happy and hopeful. The couple finally knew the love and security that all married couples enjoyed. Their hearts were finally home to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series for now. Sometime in the future, a part four will probably be written. But the newlyweds need some space now.


End file.
